Gun Shot Heart :Hiatus:
by Slayers64
Summary: Enter Izaya Orihara: a young and nosy trouble maker who has a potential for sticking his nose where it doesn't belong. Caught doing just that, Izaya is kidnapped, nearly dies, and is...recruited? Huh? At the price of staying alive, Izaya agrees to become an information broker and works primarily for the fearsome "Awakusu Kai". May have potential yaoi in the future. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1: Enter the Awakusu kai

**Gun Shot Heart**

**Chapter 1- Enter: The Awakusu kai**

**-slayers64**

**Disclaimer- I do not own durarara in the slightest, just this fanfiction **

A.N.- Welp, it's been a long time, hasn't it, my lovely readers? This idea has been in my mind for a while now, and it got too long to be a two shot, so I guess that means more enjoyment for you then! There may or may not be yaoi, I haven't made up my mind yet. If I do some, then there will be hints of both shikizaya (ShikixIzaya) and shizaya (ShizuoxIzaya). Hope you enjoy! :D

-Slayers64

* * *

_BANG!_

The sound of a gunshot echoed throughout the room, throwing shivers down the four captive's spines. One of these captives, Izaya Orihara, sat in a tight circle, poker face latched firmly on. Outwardly he seemed completely calm and collected, yet, in his mind, his thoughts raced a mile a minute. In addition to this, his hands were clammy and cold, inconvenienced by a cold sweat. No one noticed this fact, however, as his hands were hidden in the expanse of his lap.

The other inhabitants, situated in the same circle as him, had long since, forsaken their pride, and broke down. They cried and begged, eyes bloodshot, and streams of snot dripping from their noses; some even pissed themselves from the overwhelming horror of their situation, all but one, who seemed firm on accompanying Izaya on his determined mission to not show any emotion besides that of confidence.

Out of the corner of his eye, Izaya could make out the distinctive form of a dead body, thick rivulets of blood flowing from the bullet wound in his head. It made the raven haired man feel nauseous, the sight of so much blood, and the limpness of the body at his side, yet he didn't dare to show such a thing. He knew he might die, he knew the possibility of such an ideal was high…., _very high._ He knew this to be true and yet he simply clenched his fists, his nails digging into his palms, pricking the soft skin in agitation.

He observed his surroundings, numbly. The room was dark, lit only by a pale, yellow light overhead. The place was windowless and sparse, and gave off a musty smell. In the group around him, one man laid motionless, dead, his light brown hair matted in blood; his age was undeterminable. On his other side, sat a red haired woman with freckles. She seemed to be in her early twenties at least, and was scrawny and small, bunched into a ball, as she trembled violently. Her mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water; it seemed as if she was trying to scream. He allowed his eyes to travel past the woman and past a dead body on the floor, which had rendered them to four, so that he could scan the man's frame at the corpse's side. This man had black hair that was rather long for a man's, with a clear and youthful looking face. He seemed to be the worst of the four at the moment and had violently upchucked whatever had been in his stomach out onto the floor. He looked young, younger than Izaya, himself, who was seventeen. A twinge of pity flashed across his eyes for all but a moment, before turning blank again. He could distantly hear the sound of complaints being heard from one of their captors, before a sharp gunshot to the ceiling silenced the room once more.

Izaya allowed his eyes to slip close, breathing in deeply through his nose, as a gun was shoved his way. A bead of sweat made it's way down his temple, going unnoticed by the other occupants of the room. His eyes slowly slid away from the gun and up to his captors, taking each man in. One man stood with his arms crossed, shades veiling his eyes. He was dressed in an all black suit with a white undershirt, and was bald with a long, thick scar going across his cheek. Another man in an identical suit glared down at the captives, smugly. His eyes were uncovered and seemed to be of a grayish blue color. What drew in Izaya's interested gaze the most, however, was a dark haired man in a white suit, standing between the two men. He had a black undershirt and narrowed eyes; his entire being seemed to reek of an aura of power coming from possessing such a high rank.

Slowly, ruby red slid away from the cold, black ores that seemed to stare him down, and his eyes faced in front of him again, staring straight at the only man who had shared Izaya's calmness towards the situation. His hair was slicked back and looked to be of a very light blond shade, his eyes mostly sealed and remaining open by just the tiniest fraction.

Izaya lowered his gaze to the gun in his hands. Spinning the cylinder of the gun, his heart beat faster in preparation. Slowly he raised the gun to his head, his hands shaking so faintly, it was almost unnoticeable. His finger firmly pulled against the trigger. _Nothing._ His heart beat jumped. He was relieved. Passing it to the woman at his side, her eyes flashed to that akin of a break down. "N-no… Pl-please!" She begged, turning to their captors with tear filled eyes. "Please, I don't want to die!" She begged, hiccupping and choking on her tears. Izaya shook his head, his eyes drawn to a close.

'_Silly human, nobody wants to die here…., but we have no choice but to play this game.' _Izaya thought, numbly. In truthfulness, he was probably just as scared, if not more so, then her. He didn't believe in the afterlife, so there was nothing backing him up, assuring him a peaceful death. He didn't want to become a submissive, rotten corpse that submitted to nothingness so easily. _**He wanted to live.**_ _'But there's no way we can escape now.'_ His mind had already applied this to his current situation from the very beginning.

Perhaps the reason he was so tranquil in this type of situation, was because of his past. It certainly wasn't the first time something of this sort had happened to him. He was used to having run-ins with the yakuza and gangs, and getting himself into trouble. It wasn't like he enjoyed being in a hostage situation, but it was just so entertaining to observe what these big wigs would do with their power, not to mention how interesting it was to see how each and every one of these humans would respond. He enjoyed learning from these situations and observing how everyone would react. Some learned to adapt, like himself, while others completely broke down like the woman balling at his side. Be that as it may, this was the first time he had let himself get caught by such a powerful yakuza executive in the first place. This guy was different from the rest: much, much, much more dangerous; and of course much more interesting. He knew what he was doing, that's for sure.

"N-no, pl-ease don't! Don't make me-" _hiccup, "_-do this. P-please!"

The woman's voice, full of hysterics, brought Izaya out of his musings.

One of the men at the leader's side let out a sigh. "I really hate to do this. . ." With those words said he took a step forth, aiming his direction towards the crying woman. She screamed and attempted to make a run for it, but was quickly intercepted, as the man sent a harsh kick to her rib cage. Curling up in pain, the man grabbed the gun, spun the cylinder, and stuffed the barrel of the gun into her open mouth. Everyone, including the man across from Izaya cringed at the site.

_He pulled the trigger. _Nothing. The woman trembled as the man yanked the gun out of her mouth with a sigh. Her mouth salivated, drool running down the side of her chin, as she collapsed to her knees, with a shaky exhale. Pulling at her hair, she looked so fragile and worn, it was a wonder she hadn't lost her mind yet.

The game continued on for two more rounds, before finally the man with black hair, who had been sitting between the corpse of the first member dead, and the one other calm person in the group, dropped dead. Now there were three. . . There was Izaya, the woman who had begged for her life, and the man with the slicked back hair across from Izaya.

Waving a hand in dismissal, the leader of the captors, _Shiki_, as they called him, stopped all movement of the room.

"That's quite enough. Awakusu kai doesn't like to dirty its hands any more than what is necessary."

At these spoken words, everyone in the circle, who had participated in this game of death, visibly relaxed. _They were going to live._ Izaya allowed his tongue to swipe against his dry lips, skeptically. His countenance was still that of perfected indifference to any outwardly sources.

"Congratulations, you three get to live today. In return . . .," a pause intercepted his sentence, before continuing, "you three will be working for Awakusu, as of now." Shiki's voice was leveled, not at all strained, yet it held no room for dissent. Shiki continued.

"Good. I deeply apologize for the way we have treated you. If you will, please allow my men to escort you all home, and please try to get some sleep." He dismissed, staring each captive in the eye. The group stared numbly, unsure of how to process this new information.

Without giving time to adjust, Shiki snapped his fingers. Outside, the door to the room opened, some men filling in, as if summoned.

'_How unexpected. . . This man changes his mood so suddenly.' _

Izaya stared at the man with a growing interest, a smirk leaping across his face.

'Looks like I'm going to have some fun with this one. . . .'

* * *

**A.N. - End of chapter one! I just got myself a beta randomly, since I've never had one, and felt like it might be of help. It's a friend of mine, who's really good with grammar and that sort of stuff. One good tip he gave me was that I can sometimes be a bit too explanatory with my writings, so I should try going for a slightly more concise effect. Anyway, I'd just like to thank him again in this author note, and also say thanks for reading! Constructive criticism is always appreciated and I hope I had Shiki in character, since I don't know much about his personality yet. Tell me what you all think! Chapter 2 is coming along. **


	2. Chapter 2: Enter Monster of Ikebukuro

Gun Shot Heart

Chapter 2- Enter: Monster of Ikebukuro and doctor extraordinaire

* * *

**-One week later, Raira Academy- **

**Izaya's P.O.V.**

_ "Congratulations, you three get to live today. In return . . .," a pause intercepted his sentence, before continuing, "you three will be working for Awakusu, as of now." Shiki's voice was leveled, not at all strained, yet it held no room for dissent. _

Thinking over his previous situation, Izaya couldn't help but to be highly interested in this one particular yakuza executive. It had only been one meeting, and the man hadn't even spoken directly to him, but more so to all of the captives; yet, Izaya couldn't help but to think back to him over and over again. He was curious as to the meaning of the man's departing words, _"you three will be working for Awakusu, as of now," _as well as to why he let them live.

'What did he mean by _"You three will be working for Awakusu'? _Izaya couldn't help but to wonder what sort of work the man had in mind. It was in his nature to poke and prod at every new piece of information. He wasn't the type to accept ignorance, or to deny all interest in curiosity. If he did all of that, then he'd be going against everything that he was.

Izaya Orihara was a very, very easily bored high school student. To alleviate his boredom, he enjoyed observing those around him; "people watching" in other words. To say he enjoyed watching people interact and socialize would be an understatement. If Izaya was sure of one thing, it was that humans elated him. From all of their happy, safe and sound, carefree attitudes to their deepest, darkest secrets being spilled out into the open, he enjoyed it all. The fact that they would slowly begin to realize that they were never beautiful creatures to begin with, always amused him. In fact, humans were never truly beautiful, they were actually far from it. The truth of human behavior was that they were all truly evil, disgusting, and vile creatures. It just never ceased to amaze him how every human thought so highly of him or herself, and how contradictory they could all be. However, that being said, that was the very reason Izaya absolutely loved humans with all of his heart. Love, infatuation, adoration, obsession, whatever you wish to call it, he felt it. But that also meant something else; he loved human beings as a whole, not as individuals, meaning he could never fall in love with any sole human alone. Rather, he would love them as a species, and reign down upon them, as their one and only . . . true "God."

It was quite alright with him if they didn't return the sentiments. He loved humans and that was all he needed. They could hate him if they wanted to, but all in all, he could easily turn the tables, and make them love him, to seek him out in their times of need. He had control of the game and they were his pawns, it was as simple as that.

But, forgetting all of that . . . Izaya was more focused on his progress thus far. His obsession had all started out with the common measly gossip going around his school about all those this and that's. They ranged from many topics, to subtopics, all secrets shared between those select few friends, which somehow always seemed to leak out into the public. From the innocent crushes, secret admirers, and hidden feelings, to the darker undertones of cheating, break up, betrayal, abuse, and self harm; the list went on and on. Izaya knew just about _everything_ that went on at Raira Academy. It had begun as merely listening to all these different stories and watching as they played out on their own, to growing bored of waiting, and enlisting himself into the very storylines themselves. From that, it escalated, as he grew more and more elated at all their precious reactions, and how each individual perceived the situation in his or her own unique way, to him branching out in farther directions and making a name for himself.

_Izaya Orihara:_ the one who can't be trusted. Despite this common knowledge, he always seemed to be able to easily manipulate the situation, so that he could unlock new information without even lifting a finger at times. He had info on whereabouts, gangs, yakuza, individuals, secret affairs, fights, and so much more. It had all begun with simple boredom, into putting himself at risk, as he expanded his interests, and decided what he found attraction to.

His answer wasn't love, nor was it sex, money, or drugs, it was simply humans. Although ideally such a thing didn't seem so endangering, some would argue that it was worse than all four combined. His obsession had led him to a pedestal atop of the crowd, differentiating himself from society, but it had also wounded him with loneliness. The few people he cared about and thought more of than humans, acted as his weak points. He knew this better than anyone, but although keeping his distance, he could never completely throw them away. It stabbed at his pride to admit such a thing.

Snapping out of his thoughts, sudden footsteps came his way.

"Izaya! There you are; I've been looking all over for you!" A highly energetic voice called out in relief. Crimson eyes looked up at the sudden intrusion, broken out of his day dreaming. A male with dark black hair and glasses met his vision. _Shinra._ Izaya blinked and cursed to himself. Lending a little half wave with his signature smirk etched across his face, he hoped it would be enough to mask his annoyance. Shinra took a seat at the man's side, making himself comfortable. He stretched out his worn legs, his breath ragged from running.

It wasn't like Izaya didn't like the hyperactive boy, because they were friends, really! He just didn't want the man asking any nonsensical or difficult questions. Izaya had avoided coming to school for a few days after the incident with the yakuza, and upon coming back, had mostly kept to himself, avoiding contact with anyone. He wasn't trying to be anti social at all, he just really needed some time to think, and he really didn't want to drag the man into his trouble.

Despite his troubling thoughts, the two high school boys sat side by side, on top of the school's roof, as they looked up at the sky together. It was a nice day: big, fluffy white clouds, and a clear sky. It was warm, but not too warm, and had a gentle breeze to accompany the temperature. "So where have you been this entire week? Did you finally get sick for once?" Shinra chirped, curiously. "Although then again, I've never seen you sick before, and even if you were, you'd probably still come to school, and act like it's nothing." Shinra gave a laugh, as he grinned at his friend.

Izaya gave a smile, before replying. "Ahaha, how kind of you to worry, but no, I'm fine; I was out of town for a week, unexpectedly. So how have my beloved humans been doing without me? I hope they didn't miss me too desperately…." Izaya waved off, diverting the subject.

Shinra seemed to take on a more exasperated look at the received answer. "Actually, hate to break it to you, but I think they did just fine without you. Anyway," Shinra said changing the subject once more, "how long have you been out here?"

Izaya blinked and fished out a cell phone from his black jacket pocket. Looking at the time, he answered swiftly. "About two and a half class periods."

Shinra gaped at him open mouthed. "Aren't you hungry at all? . . . Or something? You practically went right through lunch. There's only like ten minutes left! And I know you don't eat breakfast, either!" Shinra nagged, frowning. "You really should eat better. That's why you're so skinny, Izaya!"

Said teen rolled his eyes at this, used to the man's constant pestering. He acted like he was his doctor or something, wait . . ., well technically he sort of _was_. Izaya groaned, annoyed as the man poked at his stomach. Placing his palms against the wall behind him, he pressed up, and stood a few steps away, holding out his hand to the talkative boy.

"Let's go to lunch then."

Blinking, Shinra looked at the hand with suspicion. "Since when do you listen to anything I have to say?"

Izaya seemed to ponder this a moment, sticking his tongue part way out in concentration. As Shinra's hand met his, Izaya answered. "You're right, now that I think about it. Well, I suppose I'll go check up on my lovely humans then." With that said, Izaya pulled back his hand suddenly, causing the other teen to fall forward.

"Guh! H-hey Izaya, that wasn't very-!" Shinra stopped short. Pushing his glasses up more firmly on his face, he looked around in amazement. Izaya, who had been standing right in front of him, not moments before, had all but vanished from his sight. Eyes widening in awe, Shinra looked down, shaking his head with a small laugh. "I shouldn't be surprised that he's gone. He's always been sort of a stray, after all." Shinra smiled, before getting up from his position on the ground. With a final look around, he shrugged and headed back to lunch.

Izaya hummed, skipping through the hall ways of Raira Academy. Slowing to a leisurely stroll, his eyes wandered to the staircase at his right. He paused and glanced at the time on his watch. _Lunch would be over in five minutes._ He stood there for a few seconds, wondering if he should go or not, when a small rumble from his stomach sped up his thought process. "Meh, they can wait." Izaya decided, strolling down the stairs in the direction of food.

* * *

**-Shizuo's P.O.V.-**

Drawing out another over exaggerated sigh, Shizuo drew his milk straw between his lips, and took another sip. Lunch was about to end and he was still on edge. He'd thought that milk would do something to calm him, but rather it was having no effect whatsoever. In fact, throughout this entire week, he'd been nothing but a basket case of nerves. He hadn't heard from or seen the flea for an entire week and aside from that, there lacked the usual gangs coming after him. No sign of Izaya for such a long period of time, was never a good thing. _He had to be plotting something._

Just the thought of such a possibility, sent the blonde's blood level boiling. He was snappier than usual, also due to the fact that there was no one to take out his rage on. Milk was doing nothing to calm him, nor was the empty pack of cigarettes, located in his pants pocket he'd already gone through.

With his suspicions on full alert, he'd subconsciously developed the habit of glancing about the room every so often to check for any signs of the familiar raven haired teen. Tapping his foot irritably against the floor, he was growing more and more frustrated by the minute. Just as he was about to flip the whole frigging table, that, or skip out of his next class to buy himself some more cigarettes, there stood Izaya Orihara in the door way. Mocha eyes glinted and his entire body tensed, pulsating with overfilling energy. Next thing he knew, his carton of milk had flown out of his hands, sailing towards the unsuspecting target of fury.

"Iiiiizaaaayaaaa-kuuuuun!" He yelled, causing the other to turn around in question.

_SPLAT!_

.

..

…

…..

…

…

…

There Izaya stood with spilled milk streaming down his face and arms, soaking into his school uniform. Blinking, it took him a minute to register what had happened, as the sticky substance continued to drip from his hair and skin. Quickly coming to terms with the situation, a slightly disgruntled and exasperated look overcame his features.

Students in the background gasped and covered their faces, some resisting the urge to laugh, while others became concerned for the outcome, backing away from the two enemies.

Running a hand through his now wet hair, Izaya put on the best glare possible. Turning his full attention to the blonde, he addressed the man with biting sarcasm. "Now, now Shizu-chan, isn't there anything I can do to appease you? I'm gone for an entire week, leaving you alone to peace and quiet, and as soon as I get back, you chuck a milk carton at my head. Neh, how childish can you get, Shizzy? Pranks are really getting old at our age. Whether I'm around you or away from you, I still manage to piss you off somehow, neh?" Izaya ranted, trying in vain to squeeze the wetness out of his clothes. Failing at said task, the raven sighed, before muttering under his breath.

"Tsk, typical monster."

Ignoring the previous statements, Shizuo let out an animalistic growl, before picking up the entire lunch table. " .That. Huh? Annoying flea!" He spat, glaring daggers.

Izaya, seemingly had anticipated this, and fished out a knife, already one step ahead of the brute. With a short flick of the wrist, a flash of silver went flying, before firmly sinking its blade into the blonde's arm. By now all of the students in the cafeteria had all but vanished, running away from the site of danger. Enraged at the sudden redness soaking into his uniform, Shizuo let out another growl, chucking the table in his arms at the smirking teen. Dodging to the side, the raven let out a little wave. "Missed me! Bye bye Shizu-chan!" With that, Izaya had already darted out the door, forgetting all about his previously desired food. Maddened, the blonde yanked the knife from his arm and threw it to the ground, running after the escaping raven.

Sliding out of the lunch room, he was just in time to see the younger boy slip around a corner. "Izaaaya-kun!" He stressed, running full force after the retreating back. Laughing and taunting was heard, along with the raven ahead of him, occasionally throwing a knife or two back at him. Chasing the younger down a flight of stairs, he watched as the teen swung his body over the rail, shortening the trip. Mimicking his actions, he followed after him, running down a hall, and nearly tripping in the process.

"Teacher! Teacher, Heiwajima-san is bullying me!" The annoying flea yelled through the halls, turning a few heads. A few brave, or rather ignorant individuals in this case, attempted to stop the two, but were merely pushed, or more fittingly, _thrown_ aside instead. Down another flight of steps, the mocha eyed teen nearly slipped again, regaining his balance at the last minute. Witnessing the raven run out through the main entrance, Shizuo followed after.

Once outside, he traced the other teen's steps in a zig zag line, yelling curses at the man. At the sound of an unfamiliar ring tone going off, the blonde slowed in momentary confusion. Still behind, Shizuo watched as Izaya reached into his pocket and pulled out a phone, flipping it open, and checking the number. In a moment, the teen had come to a complete stop.

"What the hell?" Izaya yelled in a raised and slightly . . . scared? tone of voice.

The blond paused, caught off guard. _Did Izaya just cuss?_ Shizuo had known the pest for a while now and it was the first time he'd ever heard the raven use profanity or sound scared for that matter at all. He was curious as to what had gauged the man's reaction.

Before he could comment on his thoughts though, the red eyed teen turned on his heel, switch blade in hand. "Neh, neh, sorry, Shizzy, but I'm gonna have to cut our play time short now. What a shame, it is, but business calls, ya know!" He chirped, masking his face with a wide spread smile. "Eh?" Shizuo let out, dumbly. _'Had he mistaken the fear he heard in the other's voice?' _

"Ah? I knew monsters weren't that smart, but I didn't know they were deaf too!" The other joked, before turning one again. "C-ya!"

"H-hey wait! Damn flea!" Shizuo yelled, turning a corner. Already though, legs were running at top speed, far outdistancing him. There would be no chance of catching him now. With a sigh, coffee colored eyes rolled in annoyance, as he turned back the way he came.

* * *

**-Izaya's P.O.V.-**

Double checking to make sure I'd lost the blonde, I chucked my phone to my ear, and asked one question.

"Who the fuck are you and how did you get this number?"

* * *

**A.N.- Long chapter is long! :3 I think this fic will be a good influence on me in finishing up things faster. I want this to possibly be a weekly thing. Plus I decided to update early for this chapter, since I'm going to visit my grandparents soon in another state, so I don't know how often I'll have the computer. Hope all of you lovelies are doing well! Read and review please and I would very much appreciate a good critique every now and again. ^_^**

**Last but not least a special thanks/shout out to those who reviews, faved, and added to their alerts:**

**-my beta (who does not have a fanfiction account) -RemyLeBeau4ever1 -Rikka-tan**

**-evil is everywhere -Love-girl2015 -Kiexa **-**Cloudsofsand -heyalove43**


	3. Chapter 3: Enter potential job offer

**Gun Shot Heart**

**Chapter 3: Enter- potential job offer**

**Disclaimer: Sorry, I forgot to put one of these in the past chapter. Drrr/Durarara does unfortunately not belong to me :(  
**

**P.S.- For now on anytime I say anything along the lines of "I want to update weekly for now on" or "I'm so gonna update by this day," don't believe me! xD I do apologize for the wait though!**

**Oh and thank you all for all the love you sent me with the last chapter~ It made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. :'3**

* * *

_**-Izaya's P.O.V.-**_

_Double checking to make sure he'd lost the blonde, Izaya chucked his phone to his ear, and asked one question._

_"Who the fuck are you and how did you get this number?"_

The raven stood with his back leaned against a wall, his body tense.

"The Awakusu don't let spies off that easily." The voice answered in a monotone ring, much too soon.

Thinking over the simple answer, Izaya was wondering when he'd hear from them, but he'd figured that the well known Awakusu kai would do much more than just call him.

"What do you want from me?" Izaya asked, driving towards the point.

"Shiki-sama has requested a meeting."

Izaya scrunched his brow together at this new piece of information, caught off guard by the direction in which the conversation was going.

Izaya had always been a cautious person, hesitant with whom he trusted, and this man he spoke to was no doubt a good reason as to why he was this way. It was never a good thing to jump head first into unknown territory, without knowing what you're up against. He'd already made that mistake once, hence the near death experience the previous week.

"Shiki . . ." Izaya tested the name out loud, remembering the yakuza executive he'd been thinking back to that entire week. "What does he want exactly?"

"He has a request." The simple answer left the teen annoyed, before the man continued. "Meet at Westgate, Ikebukuro tonight at 9:00pm sharp. I suggest not coming late, unless you'd prefer to be personally escorted there," and with that, dial tone ended the conversation. Izaya stared at the beeping phone irritably and considered redialing the number for all but a minute, before deciding against it. It wasn't like the guy would be of much help anyway.

Pocketing his cell phone with a sigh, the Orihara teen mulled over the conversation once more in his head, before mentally deciding to skip the rest of the school day.

* * *

**-Shizuo's P.O.V.-**

'_That damn louse got away again! How does he run so fucking fast all the time?!' _Shizuo couldn't help getting pissed. Still it had felt nice to exhaust some of his pent up stress for a while. '_Ah, and I never did get to ask that flea what he was up to.'_

The blonde senior let out a huff, sticking his hand into his pocket, and pulling out a pack of cigarettes. Pulling one out and sticking it between his lips, he pulled out a lighter and lit the thing. _He really didn't give a damn that he was underage,_ nor did he seem to care that he was still on school premises for that matter. He knew it was a nasty habit he'd developed, but he sincerely .give. . In his eyes, it was the only crutch he had to lean against in his times of anger or sadness. He knew it wasn't good to rely on something or someone so heavily, but really with the stress he had to go through daily, taking away his cigarettes, would in a way, be like kicking a poor, innocent puppy.

Taking a long drag of his cigarette, the lean high schooler closed his eyes, and exhaled the smoke in the form of a sigh. The nicotine seemed to lull his senses some, as he was finally able to relax a little. Gradually the tension in his muscles began to loosen some, as long lashes slid closed in a moment of peace. Times like these didn't last long, he was well aware, so he did all that he could to savor the moment while it was still present.

Casually leaning against the desk at his side, the blonde took long, drawn out exhales, as the wispy smoke from his cigarette encircled his form, then flowed out through the open window. Outside the empty class room he was in, the distinct voices of teachers lecturing and students asking questions was heard, along with the occasional marking of chalk against chalkboards, and student footsteps throughout the hallways. Strangely these persistent sounds didn't seem to bother the smoker at all, merely acting as white noise in the background, sending him further into his blissful moment of calm.

The air outside was nice and very warm, the breeze from the outdoors doing nothing, but soothing him. He really enjoyed times like these, when he could feel spoiled by the passing of time, as he simply watched the world go by. It was a great stress reliever and saved him from so many thoughts he didn't want to think about; whether it be because of his grades, his anger management problems, his family life, money issues, or just simply _Izaya,_ didn't matter at all to him at the moment, because it was nice to get away from it all every now and again.

Speaking about Izaya, that face that the raven had made had befuddled the blonde. Never once, had Shizuo ever seen the younger teen wear such an expression of shock and uncertainty. It was like the teen had always had the spitfire personality of one who knew everything and was always right. Sometimes it was as if the annoying boy was looking right through you and perhaps that was what he'd always hated most about his most sworn enemy. The fact that the russet eyed teen always acted as if he knew all of your moves, and acted with the air of elegant confidence, did nothing but send a wave of absolute, undeniable hatred throughout his entire being. The first moment they had ever laid eyes on each other, Shizuo knew he'd felt some sort of shock wave between the two of them. That vibrant and piercing look that practically shouted out "_I know who you are, I know everything about you. I even know that you're a monster in human skin," _just didn't sit well with him. It was as if the raven was trying with one swift gaze to control his entire being. It was simply sickening.

But with that one sheer look of unmistakable feeling, the blonde had hesitated. He'd never known the teen to have other feelings, besides that of contempt and self righteousness, and with it, Shizuo's entire mind seemed to crash down, thinking back on it. Maybe the infamous Izaya Orihara, whom he'd claimed to hate with every fibre of his being since day one, wasn't entirely as inhuman as he'd once believed, rather, now it looked as if the teen had even more layers to unfold yet. The thought didn't seem to anger him fortunately, but to cause a sudden feeling of misconception within him instead. Shizuo took another drag.

As the smoking rod of nicotine slowly burned to ash, reaching its limits, the blonde took it between two nimble fingers, and promptly snuffed it out, disposing the left over into a nearby waste bin. Strolling out of the empty classroom, the blonde pocketed his hands. Shizuo knew undoubtedly that he smelled of smoke, but at the moment he couldn't bring himself to care. His top priority was getting to class on time; the bell was about to ring any minute now and his teacher was not one that was good with excuses.

* * *

**-Izaya's P.O.V.- **

Placing his hand within the confines of his pocket, Izaya fingered his switchblade inside. It was dark out, but the city lights helped to alleviate the blackness, casting enough light for him to make his way through the park. He was well aware that it was dangerous going out alone to meet with these people, so perhaps it was over confidence that led him on, or the threat of them coming for him anyway. Just in case though, the teen had brought along his knife if needed, and had sent a text to his sisters where he was going beforehand, that along with the fact that he was confident in his realm of escaping due to years of practicing parkour and Izaya wasn't as nervous as he felt he should be.

Earlier on, he had received a text message from one of the group members relaying to him just where in west gate to meet precisely. So now, walking closer to his destination, Izaya was on time as usual, and had his senses on high alert. Adrenaline was pulsing throughout the teen's entire body, unable to relax due to the campaigning nerves racking within himself.

A sudden whisp of smoke caught Izaya's attention, causing him to swing his head in the direction of the trail. Russet eyes narrowed as a dark silhouette took form, banked by two other shadows. With no hesitation, a voice spoke up, walking out of the darkness, as he signalled his men to stay where they were.

"Orihara-san . . ." A gruff voice piped up, making its owner identifiable.

'_Shiki-kun,_' Izaya thought with growing delight.

"I apologize for the sudden invite, Orihara-san, and also for the unusual location. Have I introduced myself before?"

Izaya nearly snorted. _'Invite!'_

More like forcefully demanding he come here. Regardless of his thoughts, Izaya decided to play along.

"Of course I know who you are, _Shiki-kun~_ Yakuza executive of the proclaimed Awakusu kai, I presume? I do happen to do my homework, you see~" He purred, looking up at the man who had occupied his thoughts for the majority of the day.

Izaya smirked at the slight twitch of a brow upon the older man's face, the first sign of change in the man's attitude that the raven easily picked up on.

"Yes and apparently, you're a little _too_ diligent in that aspect, which is the very reason you got caught by Awakusu in the first place, Orihara-san."

The man's features were narrowed in warning, yet Izaya drew no heed to this, merely waving his hand in a mock goodbye of the subject.

"Neh~ Shiki-kun, let's not dawdle on the past now, shall we? Please, do go on," the arrogant teen grinned, showing no fear of this man.

Shiki bristled slightly at the air of familiarity the teen used, but knitted his eyes in patience, going on with what he had come to do.

"Orihara-san, if I'm not mistaken, my men very recently caught you attempting to gain information on Awakusu Kai's group, am I correct?" Shiki asked, his cold gaze never leaving the red orbs in front of him, as he exhaled more spoke.

"Yup, yup~" Izaya chirped, obliviously.

The Awakusu executive continued, ignoring the trouble maker's carefree tone. "Well what exactly were you looking for?"

Izaya seemed to perk up at the question. "Looking for? Ah, no Shiki-kun, you have it all wrong, you see~ My curiosity merely got the best of me when I saw your men talking together. Five powerful looking men in suits conversing in an alley way isn't exactly the most subtle, wouldn't you agree? Naturally it aroused my suspicions~"

Shiki nodded, his men standing guard around the two. "Let me ask another question then. What precisely did you hear?"

Izaya clicked his tongue in false irritation. "Neh, Shiki-kun~ I was hoping you'd take me for innocent and let me go, but of course you'd know better! Alright, I'll admit, I did happen to hear a little tidbit on a future meeting with some Russian group about a certain "item", but that's all, I swear~ I don't even know what the "item" is! Really!"

By now the darkness of the park was growing to a pitch black, lit only by the stars above and what little light was emitted from a dull, flickering street lamp a little ways off. Thankfully their eyes had adjusted to the gloom and it wasn't as hard as what one may have thought to see the figures standing alone together. Izaya knew he was talking a lot and he knew that he was very easily treading on harsh waters, but he was arrogant, and because of that, he wouldn't back down. Confidence, it was all he had at the moment.

Pausing to think over the statement, Shiki stayed silent, before speaking once more. "Orihara-san, despite your claims about not knowing anything, you still knowingly stuck your nose into business that did not concern you. Do you even know why I've requested your being here tonight?" Shiki questioned, his countenance giving no lead way to his intentions.

At this, the raven haired teen grinned, casually lowering his arm closer to his pocket, as his red irises never left the depths of the man in front of him. Hands twitching ever so slightly at his sides, Shiki quickly picked up on this, initiating a quick glance towards his men. At the sudden eye contact, Izaya swiftly brought out his switchblade, flashing it out before him in defense, just as the men took out their guns, aiming at his head.

However at the sudden rising of a hand, all advances towards the agitated man stopped instantly.

"Orihara-san, I suggest you put down that knife now. I don't take too lightly to being threatened."

Shiki spoke, icily.

Said teen's eyes widened immensely. "_You threatened?_ Excuse me Shiki-kun, but I suggest your men kindly put away their guns, I don't like being _aimed_ at." Izaya replied coolly, as he stood on guard.

"Very well then." Eyes never leaving the boy in front of him, Shiki calmly spoke to his men behind him. "Do as he says."

With slightly disgruntled looks, the men obeyed, pocketing their guns. Even with the light sense of security that now flowed over the raven's shoulders, he refused to put down his knife, merely lowering it instead.

"Orihara-san, I'll be blunt, given the circumstances. My request is that you begin working for me, or rather for Awakusu Kai."

". . ." Izaya's face showed genuine surprise, caught off guard by this man. "Excuse me? You want me to _work _for you? Don't you remember that not too long ago, I spied on your men during a meeting, and then you tried to kill me in a game of Russian Roulette?" The teen was very, truly, stumped at this. 'What in the world?'

"Which is exactly the reason that I let you live. You're going to be paying back your debt to me."

By now Izaya's switch blade lay loosely in his hand at his side, as an incredulous look overtook him. "B-but, even if I were to agree to such a thing, what use would I be? I don't see how I'd have anything to offer you or Awakusu," he stuttered, perplexed.

"Information broker." Shiki replied, simply. "Since you seem to like nosing about so much, I thought it would be a perfect job for you. You have the ambition as well as the mind set to do this. Orihara-san you-"

Suddenly being cut off, Izaya spoke up. "What are you talking about? Shiki-kun, with all due respect, in no way, do I want to have anything to do with the likes of the underground. Sure, I admit, I do enjoy info collecting, but that's for pointless gossip to amuse me, not to get ringed into some sort of-"

In turn, he was cut off, as the annoyed man furrowed his brows. With a snap of his fingers, his two men marched forth in a blur. With no time to react, the teen was pinned to the ground, as a foot came down, crushing his grip on his precious knife. Izaya's eyes swam in panic and mild pain, as he tried in vain to twist and turn out of the men's restricting grasps, to no avail. Crouching low, the Awakusu Kai executive, Shiki, took another puff of his cigarette, as he met his eyes with glaring, defiant red. Exhaling the smoke, he spoke directly to him now.

"Orihara-san, you don't seem to realize the position you are in right now. You're completely defenseless, with no one to help. This isn't a _choice_ that I am giving you. You _will_ work for us, or you _will die_; It's as simple as that." The man answered in an authoritative voice, putting extra emphasis on the "die" part. Izaya snickered at this. "Die? My, my, Shiki-kun, never would've thought that Awakusu would so readily dirty their hands. It's a shame really. You of all people, I'd have more faith in."

At the conclusion of this sentiment, a powerful kick came down on the teen's shoulder, as a hand reached out and yanked his hair, pulling his head up, involuntarily.

"Scum! You have no right to talk to Shiki-sama like that! Apologize now!"

Izaya merely rolled his eyes at the statement. "Why? I don't see the need to apologize in any way. Shiki-kun is the one-"

"YOU FUCKING BRAT! Are you asking for a death wish?!"

Before the man could do much more, Shiki exhaled the smoke and put a hand up.

"Enough. Give me your gun." He ordered strictly, holding out a hand.

At this command, Izaya's body stiffened slightly, renewing its efforts to escape.

"You wouldn't dare! You're all talk, Shiki-kun!"

Inhaling the nicotine into his system, the white suited man glared straight at the teen, now holding a gun in his hands.

"Orihara-san, I'd be mindful to who you think you're talking to like that. This is the yakuza you're referring to, not some mindless, ignorant brats who think just because they have a gang, that makes them powerful."

At the realization of this man's words, Izaya broke out into a cold sweat, his smirk now faltering for the first time, as it took on a more crooked look. _'He's right. This isn't a game. This is as real as the last time.'_

"That may be so, but still, would you really so carelessly gun off someone who could be of use?" Izaya questioned.

Shiki exhaled again, cancerous smoke billowing into the teen's face, causing him to cough profusely.

"That's up for you to decide. But I'll show you that I have no qualms with shooting you, Orihara-san." With that said, the man took off the safety and aimed it at the frozen teenager.

Glaring deep into each other's eyes, a power struggle continued on, before Izaya was the first one to break, a grin etching across his lips out of the blue. '_I was right. This man is interesting.' _With this thought in mind, Izaya made his decision and opened up his mouth to speak.

"Very well, Shiki-kun. You win this time around. It would be my pleasure to work for you."

* * *

**-End chapter-**

**A.N. Ah, to be honest, I don't care for how I wrote Izaya this chapter, but you gotta remember he's still a teenager here, so not quite fully grown up. I think I just sort of rushed it near the end, but hopefully you all think differently. **

**Oh and a heads up to you all: The twins will be making an appearance next chapter (yes, I am referring to the Orihara twins). **

**P.S.- Thank you all for reviewing, faving, and following this story. It makes me really happy to know that people are enjoying it~**

**And one last thing: well apparently in the drrr wiki, it states that Izaya doesn't begin interacting with the yakuza until he's out of high school, but for this story, I've decided that I'll continue to write in the pretense that he begins his interactions _during_ high school, rather than after.**


End file.
